In order to meet the wireless data traffic demand that is on an increasing trend after commercialization of fourth generation (4G) communication system, efforts for developing improved fifth generation (5G) communication system or pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system has been called beyond 4G network communication system or post long term evolution (LTE) system.
In order to achieve high data rate, implementation of 5G communication system in a millimeter wave (mmwave) band (e.g., like 60 GHz band) has been considered. In order to mitigate a radio wave path loss and to increase a radio wave transmission distance in the mmwave band, technologies of beam-forming, massive multiple input and multiple output (MIMO), full dimension MIMO (FD-MIMO), analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna for the 5G communication system have been discussed.
Further, for system network improvement in the 5G communication system, technology developments have been made for an evolved small cell, improved small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation.
In addition, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which correspond to advanced coding modulation (ACM) system, and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), which correspond to advanced connection technology, have been developed in the 5G system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.